Smash Emblem
by The Doctor9999
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I will try to do polls and will also try to accept OCs, if they aren't op, just Private message me.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The News**

**Setting: Smash Hotel**

**Time: 1:37 pm**

**Date: 1/8/15**

**(Smash Hotel is a hotel where people competing in the smash tournament go)**

**A mustached man in red clothes and overalls runs and brown hair runs to a man in a green tunic and blonde hair.**

"**Link we are getting a variety of newcomers to come to smash but I wanted a bigger challenge than just goombas, toads, people who have never fought before, and various other people I don't need to mention so I sent out special invitations to other people." Said the mustached man to the man in the green tunic.**

"**I remember when the Smash Tournament had just started and no one came but me, you, Pikachu, Fox, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Yoshi, Samus, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Ness entered. Don't you Mario." Link said to the mustached man.**

"**Yes I do and I have won every tournament since and plan winning every tournament to come." Mario said to Link."**

"**Wait a second I think we got a little off subject." said Link.**

"**Yes I think we did" said Mario.**

"**So who are the people you sent invitations to Mario." Said Link.**

"**That's a surprise." said Mario.**


	2. Chapter 1 Punch out

**Chapter 1: Punch out**

**Setting: Boxing Arena**

**Time: 5:15**

**Date: 1/8/15**

**Mario and Link were training together with Mario winning and suddenly a man in a pink sweatshirt, green shorts and boxing gloves jumped into the battle and gave Link an uppercut sending Link flying into a wall knocking him out.**

"**So the first newcomer is here, Little Mac is it," said Mario.**

"**Yes" The man in a pink sweatshirt said.**

**Almost suddenly as if no conversation had happened Little Mac sent a series of punches towards Mario, but Mario kept dodging until he got the chance to do a coin jump.**

**Suddenly Little Mac stands still and Mario takes his chance to do a series of punches on Little Mac while Little Mac doesn't dodge or blocks he just takes them. After 20 seconds of taking hits Mario's guard is down and is about to hit him once more to KO him when Little Mac does a KO punch on Mario doing a KO on him.**

**After the battle Mario and Link congratulate Little Mac.**


	3. Chapter 2 4 vs 2

Chapter 2: 4 vs 2

Setting: Arena Ferox

Time: 3:00 pm

Date: 1/10/15

A long navy blue haired girl with a black bow on both sides of her hair who looked like a warrior class, a short brown haired purple eyed thin boy who looked like a thief class, a long blue haired blue eyed (one eye looks like it has the brand of the exalt on it) girl who looked like a lord class, and a robed woman with brown hair who looked like a tactician walked into Arena Ferox waiting for two experienced people from earlier smash tournaments. After waiting for about 1 hour the long navy blue haired girl with a black bow on both sides of her hair said to the short brown haired purple eyed thin boy "Hey Watson do you think they are going to show up." "Of course, why wouldn't they Aellea." said the short brown haired purple eyed thin boy to the long navy blue haired girl with a black bow on both sides of her hair. Then two people walked in and everyone just shouted Marth, Ike. Marth and Ike walked up to the four people and asked if they were the four newcomers and they all said yes at the same time. Ike then asked them their names. Aellea said "My name is Aellea." Watson said "My name is Watson." The robed woman with brown hair said "My name is Robin." The long blue haired blue eyed girl said "My name is Lucina." Marth and Ike asked the four others in the room if they would like to do a practice battle with all four of the others vs them and they said they would. Marth as soon as hearing that immediately decides to do a thrust attack on Lucina sending her flying back a little. Robin stands back and hits Marth with an elthunder. Ike runs at Watson doing a simple jab. Aellea then jumps at Ike and hits him with her MegaGale (her unbreakable axe) and hits him on the top of his head. Marth strikes Lucina with multiple slashes across the face and Robin saves Lucina from receiving more damage by hitting Marth with her bronze sword. Marth after recovering jumps over Robin and strikes Lucina only to be countered while Ike decides to help Marth and runs over next to Lucina and robin, jabs his sword into the ground to have fire come up and hit both Lucina and Robin KOing them both. Aellea then strikes Ike attempts to strike Ike in the back while Watson comes from the front but Ike jumps and she hits Watson and Marth Koing them both. Then Ike strikes Aellea in the back and Kos her. Ike then goes to help the others up and asks if they are ready to go but Robin asks if a few other people can go0with them and Ike and Marth awnser back yes so Lissa, Frederick, Panne, Kelam, Nowi, Gaius, Sumia, Cynthia, Chrom, Virion, and a few others went.


	4. Chapter 3 Enter the Risen

Chapter 3: Enter the Risen

Setting: Ylisse

Time: 10:37 pm

Date: 1/15/15

"This place is so boring." said a woman who looked exactly like Robin to a bald undead figure wearing an eye patch. "Wait, why am I talking to you, you're undead. You were so much more fun when you were alive, Basilio." Said the woman who looked like Robin, then, suddenly she had an idea to go to other worlds and conquer them. She then walked to the outrealm gate and looked through it seeing a world with a big green thing that likes to smash things, she waves her hand from right to left and it shows a hotel with Mario walking around. She thought to herself that that place would be a good place to go to gather some risen to attack a strong world. So she jumped through the portal to end up in front of smash hotel and snuck into a bush to wait for someone unsuspecting, and after about 2 hours of waiting she saw a red achinda on to legs run by as a flash of blue light ran by even faster. The woman who looked exactly like Robin jumped out and attacked the achinda with her silver sword killing him right away and they ran off hearing someone shout over and over knuckles.


End file.
